siempre a tu lado
by Sleeping knight
Summary: Rex se da cuenta de que lleva enamorado de zoe por mucho tiempo pero con la llegada de max el tiene que hacer todo lo posible por conquistar a zoe pero ¿con quien se quedara zoe? Rex X Zoe o Max X Zoe mi primer fanfic
1. Chapter 1

En algún lugar de Tokio:

El sol salía iluminando las casas de la ciudad .En una casa se encontraba durmiendo un chico de cabello rubio que llevaba puesto un piyama color azul .El sol entraba por la grandes ventanas de la habitación haciendo que el chico despertara .Poco a poco los ojos de el muchacho empiezan a abrirse dejando al descubierto sus ojos color azules.

¿?: ¡Rex es hora de levantarse, la escuela comienza en una hora!

Rex se levanta de la cama dirigiéndose a una cajonera donde se saco su piyama de dormir , poniéndose una chaqueta azul sobre una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones café junto con unas botas blancas .Después de estar vestido Rex baja las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina de su casa o mansión .Ya que efectivamente Rex vivía en una de las casa mas grandes de la ciudad .Dentro de la cocina se encontrando cocinando un hombre que tenia puesto un chaleco marrón sobre una camisa verde claro y unos pantalones cortos dejando ver unas grandes medias amarillas

Rex: buenos días papa

Rex sabia que el no era hijo de el Dr. Owen, desde pequeño el notaba la diferencia entre ellos, la razón era que Rex fue encontrado por el Dr. Owen cuando tan solo era un bebe .El rápidamente se en cariño con el bebe y lo crío como si fuera su hijo.

Dr. Owen: -buenos días hijo el desayuno esta servido. Dijo el Dr. entregándole un plato que tenia unos huevos fritos, tocino y unas tostadas, todo estaba quemado.

Rex: -gracias papa

Digamos que la cocina no era el fuerte del Dr. Owen, en mas de una ocasión Rex termino con fuertes dolores de estomago por su comida, pero eso no lo detenía de intentarlo y Rex lo apreciaba. Pero hasta la amabilidad de Rex tenía sus límites, claro, acepto el plato con una sonrisa pero dentro de su mente sentía una mezcla de desconfianza y miedo hacia la comida, ya que acababa de sufrir unos tres días de una intoxicación de comida, pero fue bastante inteligente al ocultar sus síntomas para no dañar a su padre. "en momentos como estos desearía tener cocineros y mayordomos en casa" Pensaba Rex. A pesar de no faltarle dinero el señor Owen había criado a Rex de una manera muy humilde, le enseño a hacer sus labores, sin la necesidad de otra persona o mayordomo para ayudarlo, lo que convirtió a Rex en una persona humilde y autosuficiente como los demás.

Dr. Owen: -Emocionada por ir a la esuela y hacer muchos amigos

Rex: -Mucho papa .Respondió Rex voz muy sarcástica

Dr. Owen: -Entonces supongo que este año seguiremos siendo tú, Zoe y yo en el DIA del amigo

Rex no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante ese pensamiento. El no era la persona mas sociable era callado y aveces serio. Su mejor amiga se llamaba Zoe Drake. El la había conocido hace mucho tiempo cuando eran niños y después fueron escritos en la misma escuela por lo que en poco se volvieron inseparables, eso y que Zoe tenia una personalidad muy irritante a veces lo que alejaba a la mayoría de los otro alumnos de la escuela dejándolo a el como su mejor amigo. El problema era que el empezó a notar que últimamente el ponía mas atención la forma en que su pelo se movía al caminar, a como se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso al hablar con ella y lo bellísimos que era cuando sus ojos se iluminaban al ver algo bello. Inconcientemente Rex se había enamorado de su mejor amiga

Dr. Owen: -sabes, hacer amigos no te mataría

Rex: -yo tengo muchos amigos

Dr. Owen: - ¿Cómo cuales?

Rex : -Zoe y….

Dr. Owen: -y Zoe ahora ve a prepararte

Rex se levanta de su silla y se va a su cuarto a mitad de camino no pudo evitar sonreír. Había zafado de ese desayuno. La habitación de Rex no era pequeña tenia una gran cama en el centro, un escritorio lleno de libros y cuadernillos, un guarda ropa con un montón de ropa entre ellos trajes, camisas, pantalones y chaquetas y por ultimo un baño personal. Rex toma una mochila que estaba debajo de el escritorio y mete dentro de el unos libros de historia, literatura etc.

En la cocina:

El Dr. Owen estaba lavando unos recipientes que había usado para preparar el desayuno cuando…

DING DONG

El timbre resonaba por las paredes de la enorme casa:

Dr. Owen:- hola ¿Quién es?

¿?: -soy yo señor Owen

Dr. Owen: -hola Zoe pasa .Dijo el hombre presionando un botón permitiendo a la chica pasar

Dr. Owen: - ¡ Rex, zoe esta aquí!

Rex que todavía estaba en su habitación empacando unas cosas, al oír esto salio disparado como una bala hacia el baño de su cuarto. Al entrar prendió la luz y se dirigió al centro del baño donde había un lava manos debajo de un espejo. Abrió el espejo de donde saco un peine, peino su cabello y después de ponerse colonia agarro su mochila y se dirigió abajo donde se encontraba su padre hablando con una chica. Esta llevaba puesto una remera mangas corta con un chaleco verde-gris sobre su camiseta, con un short muy parecido al chaleco y unas zapatillas deportivas. Su cabello era color rosado que estaba atado de forma que caía en dos colas y llevaba unas gafas de sol sobre este

Zoe: -Hola Rex. Dijo la chica

Rex: -Hola Zoe .Respondió Rex.

El Dr. Owen al notar que su hijo se había arreglado lanzo una mirada burlona a su hijo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como su padre lo miraba. Después de unos segundos de reírse por dentro el padre de Rex se despidió de la pareja de adolescentes y se dirigió a su oficina.

Rex: -Como estuvieron tus vacaciones zoe?

Zoe: -bien. ¡Me encanta tu nuevo collar! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Dijo la chica refiriéndose al collar que estaba alrededor del cuello de Rex

Rex:- Gracias mi papa los hallo hace unas semanas y me lo regalo

El collar de Rex era un diente de dinosaurio que tenia atadas dos cintas atada a el. El papa de Rex era un famoso y reconocido paleontólogo. Generalmente estaba involucrado en excavaciones alrededor del mundo, dejando a Rex solo gran parte del tiempo

Zoe: -¿Hoy viajara de vuelta no es verdad?

Rex: - si se ira esta noche

Rex: - ¡Papa nos iremos a la escuela! Dijo Rex cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos

Rex y Zoe se encantaban caminando de camino a la escuela y como era habitual Zoe hablaba de todo tipo de cosas, Rex siempre escuchaba con atención mientras contemplaba ala chica. Era momentos como esto en los que Rex sentía el impulso de contarle sus sentimientos pero había un problema… el miedo a ser rechazado. Rex no era bobo, sabia que cada vez que estaban juntos en la escuela atraían miradas de sus compañeros, miradas que demostraban celos y odio.

Zoe no era una persona que pasara desapercibida por el sexo opuesto ya que varios muchachos habían intentado conquistarla, algunos de una forma amable y tranquila pero otros una forma directa y ruda, pero a Zoe no parecía importarle, lo que ponía Rex muy feliz. A pesar de todo ello Rex nunca estuvo celoso de otra persona ya que como su mejor amigo no le costaba saber si alguien le interesaba. Esa era la diferencia entre ellos dos a Zoe no le molestaba mostrar sus sentimientos, lo que a veces lastimaba a Rex ya que mas de una vez soporto a una Zoe muy enamorada

-Te compre un regalo de mis vacaciones. Dijo la chica de pelo rosado entregándole un paquete al chico rubio

- gracias Zoe. Dijo Rex abriendo el paquete que tenía dentro una pequeña figura azul con pequeños detalles amarillos, la figura tenía la forma de un carnotauro

-yo también te compre algo Zoe. Dijo Rex sacando algo de su mochila.

Esta era una figura del mismo tamaño que la anterior solo que esta era verde con detalles azules y en la cabeza tenia una especie de cuerno curvo

-Es un parasaurolophus, es hermoso gracias. Dijo zoe abrasando a Rex que se sonrojo ante la reacción de la chica

Rex estaba muy feliz y creía que el día no podía mejorar, el sol despegaba sus hermosos rayos por la ciudad, los pájaros cantaban alegres sus melodías y había abrazado a la chica de sus sueños. Cuando pensaba que nada podría ir mal zoe dijo:

ya casi me olvidaba de contarte,¡conocí a un chico en las vacaciones!- Dijo Zoe haciendo que Rex se congelara

En algun hermoso lugar al otro lado del mundo donde el sol se escondía entre las montañas y los arroyos de agua seguían su curso al río alguien hoyo el sonido de un pequeño y frágil cristal rompiéndose…

Ese era el corazón de Rex.

Rex sabia que no debía saltar a conclusiones pero zoe, a diferencia de el, conocía gente nueva todos los días y si ella lo mencionaba era por que era alguien importante. El en esos momentos quería gritar y correr pero parecía que su mente mandaba distintas señales a su boca por que solo sonrío y dijo:

-Genial cuéntame de el. Dijo Rex haciendo que la chica comenzara a hablar

-Bueno nos conocimos cuando el trajo su perro-mascota a la veterinaria de mi padre y ahí comenzamos a hablar-Dijo ella sonriendo

-El es muy simpático. Dijo ella

"yo soy simpático" Pensó Rex

-Es atlético. Siguió la chica

"yo practico 3 deportes ¿sabias? Si es que leer y estudiar cuenta"

-Es agradable

" ¡ yo soy la persona mas agradable del mundo! "

-Le encantan los dinosaurios

" ¡ yo amo a los dinosaurios! "

-y cursara con nosotros este año

"yo voy a la escuela con vos…. Esperen ¿Qué?

-¿No es genial?

-si, claro. Dijo con muy poco ánimo

"¿quien será este chico? ¿por que le interesa tanto? Y lo ultimo y mas importante ¿que tiene el que yo no? Pensaba Rex

-Bueno llegamos. Dijo Zoe parando frente a la escuela

-si. Dijo Rex sin prestar a atención

- bueno ¿como me veo? dijo Zoe mirándose en un espejo

- como la chica mas hermosa del mundo. Respondió Rex sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

Cuando Rex levanto la mirada, su mejor amiga estaba sonrojada como un tomate por lo que había dicho – ¿que sucede? Dijo el chico mirando a su amiga – Nada, nos vemos luego. Dijo Zoe corriendo dentro del instituto

Más tarde

En el salon de clases todos estaban charlando de cualquier tipo de cosas. Hasta que todos se paran al ver entrar a un señor de mediana edad, alto y flaco, con pelo blanco por las canas – buenos días alumnos y bienvenidas al nuevo ciclo escolar – todos intercambiaban sonrisas con el nuevo maestro el cual siguió hablando – y como saben con un nuevo año hay nuevos rostros , denle la bienvenida al señor Max Taylor. Dijo el hombre dejando pasar a un chico de estatura media con pelo puntiagudo que llevaba puesto una especie e buzo rojo con una capucha amarilla y unos pantalones anaranjados. Algunos personas no pudieron contener la risa por la apariencia de el muchacho pero lo mas gracioso era que llevaba una especie de gorro de el cual salían dos cuernos curvos, dándole un aspecto infantil

-Por favor Max toma un asiento .Dijo de manera amable el maestro

Max tomo asiento al lado de zoe la cual no tardo en iniciar una conversación haciendo que el chico rubio que estaba a un asiento de ellos los mirara con celos. Rex no podía más que mirar el reloj de la pared deseando que la hora pase rápido para poder intervenir en la conversación. Las horas pasaron volando cuando la campana sonó anunciando la salida

A lo largo de el día Rex tuvo que soportar ver a zoe mostrándole la escuela a Max, oír fragmentos de sus conversaciones, escuchar a zoe reírse por sus bobos chistes, y lo peor, verla sonrojarse por alguna razón

El final del día había llegado, Rex ya estaba listo para irse cuando fue al aula de zoe para esperarla, pero la vio salir de la escuela al lado de Max. Para Rex el mundo se había congela – wow eso si que es patético. Dijo un maestro que paso al lado de Rex

Rex salio de la escuela muy enojado "maldito Max ¿quien se cree que es? De seguro no sabe ni que es un dinosaurio. Pensaba rex mientras pateaba unas piedras en el camino, cuando oyó un pequeño agudo gemido, ese gemido hizo que le corriera un escalofrío por toda su espalda al pobre chico. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con su peor pesadilla, era un grupo de unas 10 o 12 chicas de diferentes estaturas y tamaños..

Era el grupo de fanáticas de rex

Rex intento correr pero era muy tarde, las fans a lo tenían rodeado

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban zoe y max charlando animadamente cuando se escucha

¡nooooooooooooooooooooo!

-¿Que fue eso? Dijo Max

-No se pero suena como rex siendo atacado por su club de fans. Dijo zoe

-¿club de fans?

Zoe suelta un suspiro – después te explico

Fin capitulo 1

**HOLA A TODOS , QUERIA EXPLICAR UNAS COSAS SOBRE EL FANFIC**

**1 EN ESTA HISTORIA MAX ZOE Y REX NUNCA ENCONTRARON LAS CARTAS PERO SI VA A VER MOMENTOS RELACIONADOS CON LA SERIE**

**2 QUERIA DISCULPARME POR SI LES RESULTO ABURRIDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO PERO TENIA QUE HACERLO ABURRIDO**

**SI QUERIA QUE EL SIGUIENTE SEA MAS ENTRETENIDO (TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS) SI QUIEREN PODRIAN DARME SUGERENCIAS**

**3 NO SE MUY BIEN QUE PAREJA ELEGIR REX X ZOE O ZOE X MAX PERO LO GENERAL INTENTARE INCLUIR MOMENTOS DE LAS DOS PARJAS **

**4 SOY MUY NUEVO EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS ASI QUE DIGANME SU OPIÑON QUE YO LO VOY A AGRADECER **


	2. Chapter 2

Rex se encontraba tirado en el césped de una pequeña colina en el parque. Su cara demostraba cansancio, ya que hace solo unos minutos tuvo que correr de un grupo de chicas, locas por el. Su ropa no lucia mejor, había perdido su chaqueta cuando una chica, medio loca si le preguntan a el, salto a su espalda y prácticamente la arranco de el.

Pero el cansancio no era nada comparado con el dolor de su corazón roto. El se sentó en el césped y apoyo su cabeza en el árbol que tenia detrás.

-¿Estas bien? Dijo una voz femenina detrás de el

Rex se asusto de la sorpresa, que le dio aparentemente la chica

-Si .Dijo Rex no muy convencido

hoo... -Dijo la chica un poco desanimada-parecía que estabas considerando saltar delante de un auto y quería verlo de cerca

Con esas palabras Rex pudo identificarla: su nombre era Daiana. Ella y Rex no tenían ningún tipo de relación, ni siquiera amistosa, solo eran dos conocidos que se saludaban de vez en cuando, pero cuando lo hacían generalmente a ella le gustaba molestarlo

-Si bueno lo que pasa es que…

-No, no lo quiero escuchar yo solo vine a…

-Pues lastima, ya estas acá y me vas a escuchar. Respondió el chico rubio, tomándola de la mano, y haciéndola sentar junto a el.

-Lo que pasa es que me gusta esta chica hace tiempo y después llega este chico y…

-La chica es Zoe y el chico es Max ¿no es así?

Rex estaba boquiabierto, esa chica con la que nunca había hablado antes, había descubierto su secreto en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Cómo lo…

-Eres muy obvio-Respondió la chica- hoy estaba sentada a unos tres asientos de ti y pude ver como los mirabas

Generalmente, el discutiría con ella, pero no estaba de animo

-Así que... ¿Corazón roto?

-Sip

-¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

-Nop

-¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer?

- ¿que?

-Desahogarte

Rex la miro confundido

-Desahogarte es hacer algo que te gusta para liberar la tensión

Rex lo pensó un poco pero después formo una sonrisa malvada

-no se en que estas pensando, pero creo que me gusta -dijo la chica al lado de Rex que empezó a reír como el

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en la casa de los Taylor para ser más precisos, Max y Zoe se encontraban sentados en el sillón hablando sobre el extraño perro de max.

¿cual es su nombre? –Dijo Zoe

lo llame Gabu-Dijo el chico de ojos violeta

¿Qué clase de animal es?

El... el es un perro-Dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza nervioso

-pues es un perro muy singular-Gabu tenia el tamaño de un cachorro, era amarillo y su pecho blanco y de su cabeza salían tres pequeños cuernos.

si, lo es

"ahora_** lo entiendo, ese día en la veterinaria Max actuaba extraño al mencionar a su mascota, pero nunca pensé que seria un…**_

-¡Gabu cálmate un poco!

Gabu no paraba de correr por toda la casa y todos los intentos de max por deterlo solo terminaban en alguna especie de gruñidos de parte de gabu

-creo que deberías llevarlo a caminar Max

-creo que tienes razón

-bueno, supongo que tengo que irme-Dijo zoe levantándose

-¡espera!- Dijo Max llamando la atención de zoe- Puedes acompañarnos si es lo que deseas

-Me encantaría- Respondió, regalándole una sonrisa

Después de estar listos los tres salieron de la casa de los Taylor

CON REX

-Sinceramente esperaba otra cosa- Dijo Daiana un poco decepcionada

-¿a que te refieres?- Dijo Rex con la boca llena porque acababa de llevarse otra cucharada de helado a la boca

-Ya sabes, algo más varonil como golpear cosas o correr, ¡no comer helado en El Mundo De las Chispitas¡

El mundo de las chispitas era un restaurante infantil conocido por sus deliciosos helados… Y sus famosos descuentos los miércoles

Cuando tienes un agujero en el corazón solo puedes intentar llenarlo con helado- Dijo Rex dramáticamente

-Como digas- Respondió Daiana- Ya vámonos, no quiero ser vista en este lugar

Rex pago el helado (el de el y el de ella, ya que Daiana se había negado a pagar) y salieron del lugar

Daiana:-Creo que deberías decírselo

-! ¿Que? ¡

-Solo piénsalo, si nunca le dices como te sientes te arriesgarías a que se enamore de otra persona, además de quedarte con la duda por el resto de tu vida

Rex estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, después de años de ser perseguido por fans el había desarrolado un sexto sentido:

En algún lugar no muy lejos de el, las fans estaban merodeando

-! Corre ¡- Grita Rex tomando la mano de la confundida chica.

Rex estaba en lo cierto, después de unos segundos se empezaron a escuchar los gritos:

-¡allí esta!

-¡No Corras Rex!

-¡Cásate conmigo!

-¡No, conmigo!

Rex y Daiana corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, pero no era suficiente, las fans estaban pisándoles los talones

-Rex, no puedo correr más

-Tienes que seguir, si te atrapan te harán pedazos

-¡HAAA , ESTOY ARTA¡

Daiana toma a Rex del cuello de la camiseta y lo besa, brusca y salvajemente. Las fans se detienen a unos pasos de ellos, sorprendidas por ver a Rex siendo besado por alguien que no eran ellas. Daiana se coloca delante de Rex:

-¡ESCUCHEN PERRAS, EL ES TODO MIO¡ Dijo ella abrazando a rex

Todas las fans se dispersan mirando al suelo.

Rex estaba en otro mundo. El siempre pensó que su primer beso, seria con zoe, en un lugar muy romántico. Esto, en cambio había sido brusco y hasta un poco doloroso. El no podía dejar de pensar "Su primer beso ¡Había sido con una chica que ni siquiera conocía¡"

-Rex ¿estas bien?... Rex – Decía Daiana intentando sacarlo de su transe

En el parque

Max, Zoe y Gabu habían pasado la tarde jugando. De vez en cuando Max intentaba contar un chiste, pero todos eran muy malos, Zoe miraba con ternura la amabilidad de Max al cuidar de Gabú y los tres juntos se divertían. Cuando estuvieron cansados, los tres se sentaron en una banca que había cerca de la plaza central:

-Asi que…- Comenzó a decir Zoe- ¿Cuándo me dirás como conseguiste a un triceratops bebe?

Max miro a zoe sorprendido, pero por la mirada de zoe, sabia que nada de lo que diga lograría engañarla. Max, aceptando la derrota, comenzó a relatarle la historia y todo lo demás: El meteorito, La piedra, las cartas, la forma adulta de Gabú, ETC. De vez en cuando, el levantaba la mirada para ver a zoe que parecía estar completamente concentrada en el relato. Una vez que termino Zoe dijo:

-OK, lo comprendo

-¿Lo haces? ¿no se lo contaras a nadie?

-Claro que no, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

-Gracias- Dice Max abrazándola

-Creo que es hora de irnos

Max se preparo para irse y siguió a Zoe por la plaza

-Ayuda- Alguien susurro

¿Oíste eso? Dijo Zoe asustada

-¿Qué?

-el susurro pidiendo ayuda

-yo no oí nada

-talvez solo fue mi imaginación

-Ayuda- Se volvió a escuchar pero Zoe lo ignoro.

Estaban apunto de salir del bosque cuando se escucho:

-¡AYUDA!

Zoe se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección a los gritos de ayuda, sin importarle los gritos de Max pidiéndole que se detenga o que baje la velocidad. Zoe se abrió paso entre los árboles, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde los llamados cesaron. Se apoyo en un árbol para descansar.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Algo que al parecer estaba bajo tierra empezó a brillar. Ella cabo con sus manos, hasta encontrar un pequeño huevo. Dentro del huevo ella encuentra una piedra con un símbolo grabado y dos cartas que tenían el mismo símbolo que la piedra. Ella alzo la piedra, que al parecer tenia grabado el símbolo de la hierba, que empezó a cubrirla del mismo brillo de hace unos momentos. La vos de una mujer se empezó a escuchar "ayuda, tienes que ayudarme, por favor ayúdame", y después de unos momentos el brillo se detuvo al igual que la voz, dejando a zoe llena de preguntas

-¿Zoe? – Dijo max que acababa de presenciar todo el espectáculo en silencio

-¿que acaba de ocurrir Max?

Fin cap 2

**ACA ESTA EL CAPITULO DOS. LEI TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y ESTOY MAS QUE CONTENTO**

**LES VOY A DECIR LA VERDAD: YO HABIA ABANDONADO ESTE FANFIC**

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC Y ANTES DE HACERLO LO PENSE UN MONTON Y CUANDO LO ESCRIBI Y NO RECIBI POR LO MENOS 1 REVIEW ME DECEPCIONE:**

**PERO GRACIAS:**

**LEISA**

**PAULA**

**HERMANOS FRONSECA**

**MARA JOSE **

**Y TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE LEYERON EL FIC.**

**ESTE CAPITULO EXISTE POR USTEDES**


End file.
